What is disclosed and claimed herein is a surgical incision suturing device particularly suited for minimally invasive surgical procedures comprising a suturing mechanism built into a trocar stem that enables the surgeon to stitch a patient by utilizing controls on the exposed top portion of the trocar.
Currently, the most used suturing procedure requires the trocar to be removed from the body cavity. The incision is then spread apart, with an assistants help, using spreading bars and the suture is blindly hooked through the fascia tissue and tied off. The fascia tissue is located directly beneath the body fat and surrounds the muscle. The fascia is what holds the suture in place and provides the needed strength. The blind suturing procedure takes up to 30 minutes or more to complete in a two hour surgical procedure. The means that roughly 25% of the entire procedure is consumed by the suturing process, and it is vital for the patient be under anesthetic for a minimal amount of time.
The trocar of the instant invention makes a single suture through the fascia tissue by simply pulling the trocar up and out. The two ends of the surgical suturing thread will then be tied off by the surgeon in order to complete the stitch. This new invention will decrease the time it takes to complete each surgery, thus reducing the time the patient is under anesthetic as well as minimizing the chance of trocar herniation. Because of safety concerns, space constraints, ease of use, and small scale, the device of the instant invention is simple to use.
The device permits the suturing of the patients' fascia as a result of pulling up the trocar, reducing the overall surgery time, and simplifying the general surgery procedure.